Ojos Jades
by PrincessDarkUrak
Summary: Algunas vez sentiste que estas en el lugar equivocado y si te dijera que en realidad jamas pertenecí a Konoha y si en realidad soy de otra dimencion y que hice amigos sin quererlo y me enamore, y sin contar que tengo algo en mi interior que altera mi genética haciéndome peligrosa, pues esta es mi historia y te la contare desde el principio, parejas SASUSAKU NARUHINA Y OCC.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos después de tanto tiempo, este fic me lleva dando vueltas por la cabeza por meses y como estoy refaccionando por así decirlo mis otros fics, decidí mientras subir este es SASUSAKU, pero habrá otras parejas, ohh vieron que somos canon yo me puse re feliz por eso, bueno les dejo con una pequeña introducción de la misma. Ah aclarando abra personajes inventados por mí, este fics ocurrió tanto en la dimensión ninja como la dimensión alterna. Espero que les guste y qué bueno que comente y me digan que les pareció. Otra cosa tratare de actualizar este fics cuando pueda ya que tengo otros proyectos y tengo que librarme de otras cosas como la escuela y demás, bueno sin retraso a leer.

**Ojos Jades**

**PROLOGO**

En una habitación de hospital podemos observa en una cama a una mujer muy bella rubia de ojos almendra su nombre era Midori Senju de Haruno, que sostenía un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta rosa con sus brazos, se le notaba muy cansada pero muy feliz, al lado de ella se encontraba un hombre pelirrojo muy apuesto de ojos jades él era su esposo Robert Jr. Takeshi Haruno, estaba muy feliz porque por fin tenía en sus vidas a su pequeña, si ese bulto era el bebe de la pareja era una niña de pelo rosa si rosa, según le explico el médico, puede ser que se hallan mesclado los pigmentos del cabello haciendo una combinación con el rubio y el rojo dando resultado rosa, pero a ellos no les importaba ya que era niña siendo niño se hubiera visto raro pero los padres de la niña estaban contesta ya que su niña había nacido fuerte y sana, en la habitación de encontraban mas persona muy felices por la bienvenida de la nueva Haruno, allí se encontraba el abuelo de la misma, un hombre Pelirrojo mayor pero no los aparentaba, él era Robert Haruno y a su izquierda, una mujer muy hermosa con pelo castaño largo hasta la espalda su nombre era Anastasia Denver la madrina de la pequeña, muy cerca de la puerta de la habitación de encontraba un hombre de pelo castaño alto con un enorme sonrisa en su rostro ese hombre era el padrino de la pequeña niña y su nombre era Kizashi Iwatobi todos estaban muy felices.

-felicidades ya era que la pequeña llegara y dime hijo que nombre le pondrán—dijo el Haruno mayor a su hijo.

-como no sabíamos cómo llamarle disidimos que cuando nazca la bebe le elijaríamos un nombre digno y creo que ya lo decidimos—dijo el Haruno menor mirando a su esposa—no es así Midori—

-si así es su nombre es Sakura Katherine Senju Haruno—decía la madre de la niña

-Midori el nombre le queda perfecto, dime ya abrió los ojos—le pregunto Ana a Midori

-no aun no ella todavía no los abrió pero me gustaría saber que ojos tendrá si los míos o lo de su padre—decía Midori acariciando la mejilla de su niña

-pues no me sorprendería que fueran Jades, después de todo es una Haruno—dijo Robert Jr

-Y "Los Harunos somos conocidos por nuestro ojos Jades por ser los únicos que los tienen, todo aquel que tenga los ojos Jades serán conocidos como Harunos", un viejo lema que decía mi ancestros—decía el Haruno Mayor

-ahh y se olvido que son egocéntricos, orgullosos, les gusta presumir sus habilidades y además son demasiados molestos eso sumándole que cuando algo se les mete a la cabeza no paran hasta conseguirlo, si no mire a su nuera si no fuera porque le insistió tanto hoy no serian nada—dijo Ana quejándose

-Ana y te olvidas y que tienen mañas a acosar a las personas pero tienen su lado bueno que cuando están en su trabajo puede ser muy responsable, también son muy inteligentes lo que no me sorprendería que mi hija fuera la mejor de la clase, lo bueno es que ahora si podre pasar el portal hacia la dimensión ninja así la pueden conocer a mi pequeña, y que Tsunade la pueda conocer a su sobrina y cuando cumpla los trece años la entrenara para ser la mejor ninja-medic de toda Konoha, no es asi mi amor—decía mirando a su esposo

-Midori no si sea conveniente que ahora vallas a Konoha es mejor esperar a que la pequeña Kate tenga por lo menos tres meses de vida asi nos a aseguraríamos que las dos están en buen estado—dijo Robert

-Robert tiene razón Midori es mejor esperar además todavía lo están refaccionando al portal—dijo Ana a Midori

-además por ahora nos concentraremos en entrenarla, para que el día de mañana sea la nueva sucesora del agente 001 no es asi agente ya tu me suplantaras—dijo el Haruno mayor a su hijo

-padre creo que todavía es muy temprano para pensar eso, además solo queremos disfrutar al máximo la niña, y cuando tenga la edad necesaria para poder asistir a los entrenamientos se hará pero ahora, solo la queremos disfrutar—decía cargando a la niña—ahh Midori mira ya abrió los ojos—dijo

-en serio déjame ver—decía acercándose a su esposo—ohh por dios tenían razón tiene los Ojos Jades, me parece que es una autentica Haruno con todas las letras—dijo Midori

-ven solo un Haruno puede tener los ojos jades y mi nieta los tiene una Haruno hecha y derecha el orgullo de la familia—decía el Haruno Mayor con orgullo

-ya papa deja de presumir que es una Haruno con todas letras lo importante aquí es que esta sana y es muy fuerte—dijo el Haruno menor

-bueno iré a buscar al médico para ver cuando te dan el alta así te llevamos a la mansión—decía Ana saliendo en busca del medico

-me parece que es hora que nos vallamos a la mansión allí seguro nos debe estar esperando Nana, no es así mi pequeña cerecito, es hora que veas tu hogar—decía con ternura Midori a su hija

-bueno señora Haruno por lo que vemos usted está muy bien de salud—resonando la vos del médico en la habitación, atrás de este venia Ana

-sii así es, dígame doctor mi esposa e hija podrán irse hoy a casa—decía el Haruno menor al doctor

-pues viendo los exámenes de su esposa y su hija todo está perfecto, así que no le veo problema en que se vaya a casa, aun así si tiene un problema no duden de venir inmediata mente al hospital—aseguro el doctor en un noto súper profesional

-pues no se digas más Midori, hijo agarren a mi nieta y volvamos a nuestro hogar—dijo el Haruno mayor sonriendo

Así todos los visitantes se fueron de la habitación dejando solo a la pareja para que se prepare para salir del establecimiento, una vez fuera del hospital una limosina negra se paro en frente de ellos, de la parte de adelante salió un hombre grandote y mayor vestido de chofer él era el chofer de la familia.

-Felicidades Sr y Sra. Haruno enhorabuena su hija es muy linda no quiero ser irrespetuoso pero ¿cómo se llama la niña?—decía el chofer

-ahh Alfred gracias y no tu pregunta no es molestia esta preciosura se llama Sakura Katherine Senju Haruno—dijo respondiendo la pregunta

-ohhh es un nombre muy bonito señor pero bueno suban—dijo abriéndoles la puerta de la limusina ya dentro se encontraban los otros integrantes que estaban en la habitación del hospital

Una vez dentro de la limusina se dirigieron hacia la mansión Haruno…

Para la pequeña Sakura era todo perfecto tenía amigos confiables, padres que la querían un abuela que la consentía, su nana que le cumplía sus caprichos en la cocina, era inteligente bella y se fortalecía cada vez más, pero no todo es como un cuento de hadas un día todo eso se volvió gris y llovioso mejor dicho tormentoso, dando paso a la desdicha y venganza y descontrol, porque tú no sabes cuando un loco por la biogenética venga a secuestrarte y te ponga en tu interior algo que jamás quisiste eso sumando le que también presenciar la brutal muerte de tu madre y años más tarde el de tu padre, que te obliguen a ir a un lugar que no quieres y sin darte cuenta hacer amistad cuando te dijiste que no lo harías , pero que se le puede hacer uno no es dueño de su destino ¿o sí? No lo sé pero capaz lo averigüe…

Bueno hasta acá llego el capi quería que fuera más largo pero bueno esto es lo que me salió para el PROLOGO espero que les guste mi idea y que comente si la siga o no bueno gracias por leer y nos vemos en el primer capi gracias por leer…

Atte: PrincessDarkUrak


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, bueno antes que nada esta parte en un poco confusa, ya que de un tiempo ira a otro, pero es crucial para la historia que este esta parte ya, más adelante lo entenderán este historia será contada desde los años que tenga Sakura hasta llegar a los 16 años como mostrare a continuación, como ya dije esta parte es esencial para la historia desde ya muchas gracias por leer…

Capitulo 1

Jamás pensé que volvería a este lugar donde morí y naci nuevamente convirtiéndome en lo que hoy soy, un arma, muchos me llaman monstruo pero no es así, soy un arma, un arma mortal. Volver a este lugar donde vi morir brutalmente a mi madre con mis propios ojos, ya estoy aquí preparada con mi elite.

Viktor Petrovsk es a quien tenemos a quien eliminar es el imbécil que jugó conmigo cuerpo y de muchas personas, sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero yo soy la única que soporto esas inyecciones, las cuales se acoplaron perfectamente a mi cuerpo.

Estoy alerta a todo movimiento, el sabe que estoy aquí, y me está esperando con su sonrisa perversa, atento a todo mis movimientos sabe que cambie desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos cara a cara. Seré capaz de enfrentar a mi doloroso pasado.

Esta es mi vida y se las contare desde el principio, de cómo llegue a ser alguien peligroso pero a la vez inofensivo para la humanidad. Mi nombre es Sakura Katherine Senju Haruno, mi elite me conoce como la Capitana o Agente 001, soy alguien indispensable para la compañía para la que trabajo, mejor dicho la que algún día heredare por ser la única heredera de G.S.C (Global Security Command). La compañía más eficiente en seguridad, en el cual la compañía tiene una escuela orfanato donde entrenamos a los futuros agentes, pero solo aceptamos chicos y chicas sin familia ya que es mejor para la compañía, muchos pensara que es cruel, pero si tienen familia se preocuparía demasiado por ello y eso conlleva a poner en riesgo tanto su vida como las de su compañeros y la misión, pero la verdad es que no importa si no tienen familia cuando se le asigna un grupo el agente ya forma su lazo con ellos. .

Edad: 12 y medio cerca de los trece, centros de G.S.C, planta baja.

Me encuentro a dos metros del portal por el cual me llevara hacia Konoha, en realidad el portal del otro lado está en lugar llamado El Pais de la Primavera que unos de nuestro mejores agentes es el Señor Feudal del lugar que solo es para ser fachada para el verdadero propósito que es tener contacto con la dimensión shinobi o ninja y tener la paz entre las dos dimensiones, al lado mío están los que se encargaran de estar conmigo para que no me escape. Lo bueno es que podre venir, pero solo con uno de ello.

Kizashi (Nanase) Haruno y Mebuki (Nanase) haruno son los encargados de cuidarme durante mi estancia en Konoha en realidad son mis tios, estábamos preparados mi abuelo me mira y me señala con la mano para que valla con él.

—promete que te portaras como es debido, y recuerda solo es por tres años nada mas, recuerda que puedes volver aquí el día de tu cumpleaños, de todas formas el Señor Feudal le mandara un pergamino a al Hokage a cargo para que vengas aquí—me dijo abrazándome— y no te olvides que nadie te puede manipular tu eres quien eres nadie te puede juzgar tu sola te puedes juzgar, porque solo tú eres quien eres.

—Si abuelo jamás olvidare eso, no te preocupes no te decepcionare, me portare como es debido.

—Y recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer cuando pises Konoha verdad—pregunto

—si, en cuanto llegue a destino debo reportarme con el Hokage y darle el pergamino y que me de los nombre de mi equipo en el cual estaré— respondí

—adiós y muy pronto nos veremos—me saludo y me fui de ahí hacia el portal

Dirigí mi última mirada hacia mi abuelo en modo de despedida, y entre al portal seguida por mis Tios.

Lo primero que note al ingresar al lugar era que muchas personas vestían distintos, si bien la tecnología no era tan avanzada como las nuestra. Era aceptable ya que este país era el único con esta tecnología, un hombre alto y medio canoso vestido con una yukata, se paró delante de nosotros y nos dio una reverencia seguida por las demás personas y se presento.

—es un placer volver a verlos en especial a ti Kate, como has estado te sientes bien, por e l viaje— pregunto yo lo mire y ahí fue que me di cuenta a este señor lo conozco, claro es el mejor amigo de mi abuelo el viejo Charlie Watson.

—por supuesto que estoy bien no me paso nada y tu viejo Chad como estas de la columna seguro que mejor no.

—Sakura eso no se dice, recuerda lo que dijo el señor H que te comportes—me regaño mi tia Mebuki

—ya, ya, ya Mebuki no la regañes solo está jugando no es así mocoso maleducada insolente—me dijo con una venita en la cara jajajaja algo que adoro de los amigos de abuelo es hacerlos enojar

—pues yo diría que vallas al médico porque viéndote tú no pasas de unos meses.

—Así pues tú tendrías que ir tú al médico, digo por tu locura.

—jajaj viejo ubícate mi locura no tiene remedio, no importa cuántos médicos me vean yo ya no tengo remedio—creo que tenemos un ganador señores me mira sorprendido creo que al viejo le ganaron, jajaja por cierto él es el Señor Feudal.

—Bueno ya basta Charli el carruaje en el cual nos llevara a Konoha ya está aquí—nos grita y luego le pregunta

—si ya está aquí listo para partir así que apúrense salgamos de aquí y vamos a la entrada—dice y nos guía fue del lugar donde estábamos.

Lo primero que noto al salir del edificio, es que el paisaje es muy cálido y bonito. Con muchos árboles y flores hermosas, noto un carruaje en la entrada con unos hermosos caballos, seguro en él nos llevaría a Konoha. Noto a mi tia Mebuki llamándome ya que me distraje con el hermoso paisaje.

—Sakura cariño todo está preparado, ya nos vamos hacia Konoha—escucho a Mebuki

—tía está bien esto, digo no hay vuelta atrás verdad. Siempre pensé que jamás vendría a este lugar, pero si vendría era con ella no sola—le digo

—hay cariño piensa que ahora tu madre está en un lugar mejor con tu padre, los dos están presente aquí—señala mi corazón—ellos están siempre protegiéndote y acompañándote.

—lose pero a veces pienso que las muertes de ellos se pudieron evitar.

—Sakura el destino quiso que ellos fallecieran nada puede cambiar eso y tú lo sabes— dijo mi tio Kizashi

—entonces que estamos esperando, Konoha estamos en camino, es hora de que revolucione las cosas.

Según el Señor Takeda estaríamos en Konoha en unos tres días a más tardas cuatro, ya que teníamos que parar varias veces para que los caballos descansaran. Yo miraba el paisaje con muchos árboles, y pájaros cantando un paisaje hermoso. Paramos en una posada que teníamos de paso para descansar, Takeda nos dijo que estamos a menos de un día y medio de Konoha, y eso me alivia ya que faltaba menos.

Estábamos en la recepción de la posada esperando que nos atiendan, y cuando ya me empezaba a impacientar aparece una joven con un kimono blanco.

—Disculpen la tardanza cuantas, habitaciones quieren—nos pregunto la recepcionista

—tres habitaciones, una matrimonial, y dos individuales—le responde mi Tío

—Aquí tienen—le entrega las llaves de las habitaciones—espero que tenga una linda estancia—finalizo.

—Bueno aquí tienen Saku y señor Takeda, sus habitaciones—mi tío nos dio las llaves de las habitaciones que cabe destacar que es una para mí y otra para el cochero digo Takeda.

—gracias tíos con su permiso me retiro hacia la habitación—y salgo de ahí hacia la habitación.

Estoy yendo hacia la habitación, iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta de que ya había llegado. Entro al cuarto y solo veo un futon una mesita, armario y la puesta del baño. Una simple habitación de una simple posada, nada de comodidades extravagantes, ahh me costara acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida en la dimensión shinobi.

Estaba acostada boca abajo en el futon, escucho a mi tía llamando y le digo débilmente un entra.

—Cariño vamos a cenar, no quieres bajar—me pregunta

—no tía, gracias, solo quiero dormir—respondo. Ella entiende y seba.

Cierro los ojos, y trato de dormir ya que hace días no duermo por el viaje.

(Sueño)  
>Estoy en una especie de habitación de hospital, veo que en el centro de esta hay una cama con una niña que tiene atado las manos, los pies en el caño de la cama, a su lado veo una maquina con contenedores de vidrio mostrando un liquido verde. De este sale una manguera que desciende hacia el brazo derecho de la niña, introduciendo el líquido en su cuerpo. Ella está respondiendo al liquido se está acoplando, pero su presión cardiaca está subiendo y está sonando una alarma.<p>

Lo veo, es el es Viktor y está aquí, y le está introduciendo una aguja a la niña con un liquido azul. La niña murió, esta sonriendo y escucho gritos y sollozos, no puede ser me acerco a la cama y soy yo, mujeres vestidas de blando entran con el desfibrilador, están tratando de revivirme y ahora estoy en una celda manchada de sangre, sucia con cadáveres muertos hay una mujer mirando en un punto fijo. Me doy vuelta y me a mí de niña pero ella esta distinta lo veo en sus ojos color amarillo no soy yo tiene sangre en las manos. Mira a la mujer, y es mi madre, la está viendo con miedo, ella se acerca y la agarra del cuello pero sin necesidad de sujetarla, está sufriendo va a morir. NOOOO  
>(Fin del sueño)<p>

—NOOOOOOO—grito desesperada

Estoy sudando, veo mis manos están limpias no hay nada. Entra mi tia Mebuki y tio Kizashi.

—Cariño que pasa por que gritaste—me pregunta

— yo, tia, yo—no pude hablar más y llore.

Mi tia estaba al lado mío con un té en manos, Kizashi lo trajo para mí. Estaba asustada, hace tiempo que no tenía este tipo de sueños. Parecía tan real pero a la vez no, Mebuki me canto una canción de cuna como la que mis padre me cantaban de niña para tranquilizarme, lloraba mucho nadie comprendía.

—Mi niña está más tranquila—pregunto

—Tía soñé con ese día y que era yo la que la mataba no Viktor, era yo con mis propias manos y el estaba de espectador disfrutando su sufrimiento, pero no era la única había más personas pero muertas y yo, yo estaba manchada de sangre no me reconocía no era yo era controlada por el—conté.

Sus caras decían todo, estaban preocupados, para ninguno es novedad que después de que me habían rescatado yo no era la misma tenia pesadillas no me podían controlar, era un desastre nadie me podía comprender solo quería a mi madre a nadie más. Les sonrió y me levanto tanto he llorado que no me di cuenta que el sol ya había salido.

—será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí—ordeno

—Sakura estas mejor, porque no mejor nos quedamos un poco más solo hasta que te sientas mejor—me contradice Mebuki

—Dije que nos vamos ya—grito

—está bien ahora le digo al Señor Takeda—escucho a Kizashi y atrás de el iba Mebuki con la cabeza agacha

—Mebuki—la llamo— lo siento, no quería gritarte se que solo buscas mi bien pero no quiero estar aquí.

—Está bien Sakura no pasa nada—sonríe y se va de la habitación

Agarro las pocas cosas que había bajado del vehículo y acomodo el poco desorden que hice. Bajo hacia la recepción veo a Mebuki pagando las habitaciones, y a Kizashi está ayudando al Señor Takeda, camino hacia a ellos.

—Está todo listo para partir—pregunto

—si señorita, está todo listo—me respondió el Señor Takeda

—bien vamos Konoha.

Subimos en el vehículo y nos dirigimos hacia Konoha. Ahí estaba la entrada, tan cerca veo gente allí según lo que me dijeron el Hokage nos recibiría.

En serio jama vieron a una persona con cabello rosa, tan anormal soy. En fin estoy es Konoha y el Hokege en persona nos está mostrando la aldea, la verdad es muy pintoresca y los aldeanos son buena gente. Nos dirigimos hacia la torre del Hokage.

—Cuando me asignaran mi equipo—pregunto

—Los equipo ya está asignado—responde—solo falta que te presentes en la academia donde se te presentara como alguien ya graduada y que se transfirió a Konoha, por el trabajo de tus tutores, ya le informe a Iruka sobre esto e está de acuerdo. Mañana te presentaras junto conmigo y te presentaras e iras a sentarte en cualquier lado, esperaras a que Iruka diga los nombres de los equipos y que diga tu nombre y de los de tu compañeros, pero descuida te puse en un buen equipo que espero que sepas acoplarte y comprenderlos.

—entiendo, mañana a qué hora me presento en la entrada de la academia o usted me ira a buscar.

—me esperaras a la salida de la academia a las ocho cuando todos ya hayan entrado.

—por mi está bien, que dicen ustedes—le pregunto a mis Tios

—ese plan está perfecto, pero en donde viviremos—le preguntan al Hokage

—su casa está centrada en el centro de la aldea, es muy pintoresca y acogedora. La acomodamos según las especificaciones del Señor H—respondió—En cuando la identidad verdadera, Sakura estará a salvo hasta que encontremos a Tsunade ahí decidirás si quiere decirle o no quien eres.

—si, lose por ahora no destacare demasiado aún estoy entrenamiento y no quiero lastimar a nadie. El tiempo dirá si les digo quien en verdad soy, aun no lose primero quiero que Tsunade acepte que me entrene, porque por lo que se dicen que solo los Senju pueden entrenar a otro Senju no es asi.

—si aunque dudo que Tsunade acepte.

—aceptara, cuando vea lo habilidosa que soy aceptara se lo aseguro.

—entonces no hay más nada que discutir. Bienvenidos a Konoha—nos extendió las bandas ninjas con el símbolo de la aldea.

Salimos de la torre sin decir una palabra, caminamos hacia donde seria nuestro nuevo hogar. Entramos a la casa, y era acogedora, de dos pisos con tonos blancos y beige. Me dirigí hacia a mí habitación era grande con azules pálidos en las paredes con toques lilas, tenía una cama de una plaza y media pegada a la pared con edredones celeste y azul un escritorio, espejo y por ultimo un ropero.

—nee Saku-chan tu habitación es casi idéntica a la de la mansión no es así—me pregunta mi Tia

—si, al parecer el viejo quiere que me sienta como en casa, además odio el rosa fuerte suficiente tengo con mi cabello.

—bien Kizashi y yo nos iremos a descansar tú también deberías a ser lo mismo.

—si está bien, buenas noches.

Es mejor ir a descansar, mañana me espera un día muy pesado. Además de que conoceré a mi equipo y Sensei, tengo que levantarme temprano. En fin tengo que dormir de todas formas, ahh una cama como adoro esto en serio amo las camas, no como ese estúpido futon que me trajo una horrible pesadilla. Pero dejando de lado las pesadillas, espero dormir bien y no tener un mal sueño de nuevo. Mañana un nuevo dia me espera en Konoha.

Hola de nuevo jejeje, bueno espero que le hayas gustado este capítulo, estaré actualizando cuando pueda ya que estoy modificando mis otros fics y eso me lleva tiempo. Además que estoy en un proyecto personal además de este. Gracias por leer y nos leemos las próxima, ahh y espero que entiendan que pongo la edad al principio ya que es crucial para el desarrollo de la historia, otra cosa sobre las parejas serán varias pero para el personaje principal osea Sakura o Katherine, recuerden que ella tiene que tener como una doble personalidad en la historia. Desde ya muchas gracias por leer.

ATTE:_PrincessDarkUrak_


End file.
